Ce que l'on attendait des Serpentards
by C'isLoyse
Summary: 1997-1998. Pour les Carrow, les Gryffondors ne peuvent qu'agir imprudemment jusqu'à se faire prendre, les ennuyeux Serdaigles, rester raisonnablement en dehors de ça, les Poufsouffles opprimés, faire assidument profil bas… et tous attendent des Serpentards – avec férocité ou dégoût – de se comporter en futurs officiers de la haute Société de Sang-Pur.
1. Lorsque notre vie allait –

_Enfin ma première fanfiction, écrite en parallèle en allemand & en anglais, dans le Monde Magique de J.K. Rowling. Merci à __**hikahimaru**_ _pour les encouragements. Et j'espère, lecteurs, que ça vous plaira!_

* * *

Lorsque notre vie allait voler en éclats

* * *

Appartenir à une Maison de l'École de Sorcellerie n'a pas toujours joué un si grand rôle dans notre vie. J'ai été à Serpentard. Ma sœur cadette, Keelin, a été à Serpentard. Tout comme ma mère a été à Serpentard. Mais ni mon père, ni d'Aedhan, le frère jumeau de Keelin, n'en étaient. La question devint peu à peu décisive au fur et à mesure que je grandissais à Poudlard. Ainsi, j'ai vu mes jeunes frère et sœur être répartis en éveillant plus de méfiance que moi trois ans plus tôt. Mais il avait été possible de passer outre, du moins jusqu'à ma sixième année au château. C'est l'été qui l'a précédé que tout a changé.

Dès l'été de mon dixième anniversaire, j'ai su qu'il y avait un secret entre mes parents. Un motif de dispute, apparemment. Puis plus tard je compris que mon père l'avait caché à ma mère pendant plus longtemps encore. Aedhan et Keelin finirent par saisir qu'il se passait quelque chose dans une moindre mesure. S'il n'avait tenu qu'à moi, je leur aurais déjà dit ce que je savais. À Aedhan, du moins. Concernant Keelin, rien n'est moins sûr.

J'espère l'avoir aimée comme une grande sœur aurait dû en aimer une plus petite, si agaçante soit elle. Mais plus jeune, je ressentais une pointe de jalousie en voyant cette complicité entre Aedhan et elle. Et j'ai bien peur que ça ne se soit pas totalement effacé. Aedhan était mon unique frère et mon préféré. Il était gentil, parfois naïf, parfois têtu, toujours drôle et serviable. Nous partagions le même intérêt pour les hiboux et les balais, la sensation bizarre d'être aussi éloignés l'un de l'autre pendant mes trois premières années à Poudlard, les progrès du dressage des messagers de Maman, tout comme les hauts et les bas de mon apprentissage magique. Au contraire, Keelin se montrait toujours envahissante quand je venais à passer du temps avec _son_ jumeau. De la toute petite chose qui suivait à quatre pattes le galop précoce de son frère, à qui j'apprenais tous les jeux que je connaissais, elle s'était transformée en petit démon suffisamment futé pour trouver comment garder Aedhan près d'elle (et à distance de moi si possible). C'est _elle_ qui réveilla la violence protectrice de notre frère, à l'école, en se faisant lâcher par un certain Ronan, son amoureux (comme si ça signifiait grand-chose à sept ans) pour avoir été _bizarre_. En grande fille de dix ans, je fus alors forcée à séparer les bagarreurs. Ça m'a conduite, en serrant le bras d'Aedhan assez fort pour le retenir d'utiliser sa magie spontanée, à lui briser l'os de la mienne. C'est aussi à cause _d'elle_ que je n'ai presque pas vu Aedhan des vacances de Noël en troisième année, à cause d'une nouvelle rupture : Ronan, _encore_. Je ferais peut-être mieux d'aller voir ce crétin pour qu'il arrête de tourner autour d'elle, si sa _bizarrerie magique_ ne lui revient pas. Nos centres d'intérêts, à Keelin et à moi, divergeaient depuis toujours. Elle n'était pas aussi passionnée par la pratique du vol qu'Aedhan et moi pouvions l'être. Papa et ses chevaux étaient pour elle ce que Maman et ses chouettes étaient pour nous. Même son intérêt pour les rumeurs nous différenciait. Et c'était exactement la raison pour laquelle je ne pouvais donner la moindre idée à Aedhan sans risquer de voir Keelin déclencher une *Bataille Explosive* dans les dortoirs de Serpentard.

Mais d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, c'était ma famille. Tout comme Aedhan, Keelin était concernée par ce que j'avais mis cinq années à comprendre. Et oui…

Au début de ma première année, mes parents étaient encore en froid. C'est alors (en fait, dès que j'ai été répartie, et ce jusqu'à l'arrivée de mes frère et sœur) que Maman se mit à dire que les vrais Harper étaient envoyés à Serpentard, et les O'Lean, à Poufsouffle. Oui, Maman était une Harper, et fière de l'être. Et celui de mon année était un bon ami à moi. Mon cousin était en fait mon ami le plus proche, à quelques détails près. D'abord, il avait une sœur, et moi, mon frère. Et puis, il a soutenu la Bulgarie, alors même que Siofra Morane, poursuiveuse irlandaise, était une cousine de nos parents. Malgré tout, à ses côtés, j'étais fière d'appartenir à la Maison de ma famille maternelle. Ce n'est que plus tard que je me rendis compte de ce que ça signifiait pour Papa.

Papa avait des yeux bleu pâle qui auraient pu être glacials sans son traditionnel sourire. Moi de même. Mais Aedhan et Keelin partagent le chaleureux marron-vert des yeux de Maman. Ç'a encore été une excuse pour être jalouse de ma petite sœur. Alors je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer la première personne que je vis avec les yeux bleu-glacé de Papa. Il y avait à Poudlard ce Poufsouffle de l'année supérieure : la première pièce du puzzle.

Il y a peu de raisons pour qu'un Poufsouffle et qu'une Serpentard traînent ensemble et apprennent à se connaître, d'autant plus s'ils ne sont pas de la même année. Après avoir croisé son regard dans les couloirs, j'essayai à de nombreuses reprises de retomber sur lui. Mais lorsque je pus l'observer assez longtemps, il ne bougeait plus du tout. Il y avait des cris partout. Certains élèves le pointaient du doigt, d'autres fixaient un fantôme immobile à un mètre de là. Pour la deuxième fois de l'année, il y eut des rumeurs contre Serpentard, et contre le jeune Harry Potter malgré la peur visible dans ses yeux. C'est à cette occasion que j'entendis dire que le garçon aux cheveux noirs bouclés et aux yeux bleu-glacé, Justin Finch-Fletchley, était Né-Moldu : la deuxième pièce du puzzle.

De l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts que mes parents avaient commencé à avoir des disputes. J'en entendis de moins en moins sur l' « irresponsabilité » de Papa, les « mensonges » de Papa, sa « faute », sa « Bataille Explosive », sur Maman qui « faisant l'autruche », sur son « intolérance »… À mesure que ma vie scolaire devenait plus sombre et plus _bizarre_ (même pour les sorciers que nous sommes) le puzzle s'est construit. Et les choses ont fini par se tasser entre mes parents.

Mes parents ne se sont jamais croisés à l'École. Ça n'est lié ni à l'épanouissement de Maman à Serpentard (ou son sang et son nom étaient respectés), ni à la grande popularité de mon père comme Poufsouffle. En fait, ils se rencontrèrent pendant la Guerre précédente. Maman avait vingt ans, et Papa trente. Et ce qui s'était passé pendant la douzaine d'année précédente ne nous regardait pas, enfin… du moins jusqu'à ce moment. Un jour d'été entre ma cinquième et ma sixième année, la _Gazette du Sorcier_ fit une irruption brutale dans notre cuisine. Une nouvelle fois, il fut question du devoir de Papa, mais de sa bouche… On nous envoya en-haut. Et je compris en regardant mes frère et sœur dans les yeux que notre vie allait voler en éclats.

* * *

* Bataille Explosive:

1\. jeu de cartes très courant où une carte explose de manière imprévisible si elle rencontre une autre de même valeur, les suivantes pouvant retourner la situation

2\. situation du même genre, hasardeuse pour celui qui en est à l'origine

* * *

 _Qui veut écrire le premier commentaire?_


	2. Le secret de Papa

_Merci pour avoir entamé le deuxième chapitre. Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Le secret de Papa

* * *

Cette fois-là, mes parents ne criaient pas. À moins qu'ils n'aient utilisé un sortilège d'Impassibilité ? J'en avais entendu parler l'année précédente, Théodore Nott et Drago Malefoy s'étaient disputés dans la salle commune… Bref, rien d'important à l'instant. J'étais assise sur la plus haute marche de l'escalier. Aedhan à ma gauche, Keelin à ma droite, _sans qu'aucun ne s'en plaigne_. Leur absence de réaction tenait peut-être du fait qu'ils avaient besoins d'être rassurés, plus que jamais. Ils savaient que quelque chose d'important se préparait. Mais que devais-je dire ? Seul Papa avait le droit de leur dire ce que j'avais à l'esprit. Et s'il décidait de garder ça pour lui une fois encore ? N'avaient-ils pas le droit de connaître la vérité ? Je soupirai profondément. La tête d'Aedhan se posa sur mon épaule. Mon _petit_ frère faisait déjà ma taille. Jusqu'à quel point allait-il encore grandir ? Jusqu'à faire la taille d'un Harper, ou à arborer la carrure d'un O'Lean ? Et Keelin… ? Elle n'essayait pas de m'éviter cette fois. Avec inquiétude, elle tourna les yeux de Maman vers la cage d'escalier. Non, il n'y avait plus de trace du petit démon. Son visage d'adolescente me parut soudain plus mature.

De manière absurde, j'eus envie de protéger mes frère et sœur de ce que j'avais découvert. C'était déjà une période agitée. Ils me paraissaient suffisamment inquiets : ils mûrissaient. Qu'avaient-ils déjà compris ? Je les serrai fort dans mes bras. C'était autant pour les rassurer eux que moi. Vus de l'extérieur, nous devions passer pour une famille unie dans la douleur. Mais au fond, j'avais le sentiment de les trahir : ce n'était qu'une partie de la vérité, nous n'étions même pas tous là ! Je me redressai finalement, et me préparai à leur parler sans les regarder dans les yeux. « Je pense savoir ce qui se passe. C'est lié à… au meurtre du Professeur Dumbledore. »

Des pas approchèrent. Aucun de nous ne bougea. Maman et Papa étaient là. Ils se tenaient l'un à côté de l'autre en bas des marches.

« S'il-vous-plaît les enfants, venez » commença Papa « nous avons quelque chose à vous dire. » Il regarda Maman. « _J'ai_ quelque chose à vous dire. »

En silence, je menai mes frère et sœur en bas. Ils me suivirent sans bruit dans la cuisine. Et Maman ferma la porte derrière nous. Sans un mot, elle leva doucement sa baguette magique tout autour de la pièce. Un souffle d'air brillant sembla adhérer aux murs. Je sus immédiatement qu'elle utilisait le sort d'Impassibilité de manière informulée. Et j'eus soudain hâte de l'apprendre. Je restai pourtant muette en prenant une chaise. Une fois encore, Aedhan et Keelin se placèrent à mes côtés.

« Vous savez déjà que les temps s'assombrissent, dît calmement Papa, mais ce n'est pas la première fois pour nous deux.

– Vous ne pouvez pleinement imaginer ce qu'implique vraiment la perte de votre directeur, continua Maman, ce qui est arrivé il y a deux mois vous a terriblement choqué. Mais sa signification est bien plus importante pour notre société. L'assassinat d'un aussi grand sorcier annonce que nos pays sont près de basculer dans la peur et le chaos. Même ce que vous avez entendu l'année dernière ne serait assez pour vous préparer à ce qui arrive. Vous n'avez rien vécu de tel.

– Ce que nous avons difficilement traversé était bien plus sombre, plus effrayant, plus sanglant que vous ne pourriez le croire. »

Je sentis que Keelin s'était figée.

« J'ai obtenu mes ASPIC en 1968. Et Vous-savez-qui n'a pas tardé à revendiquer son premier attentat contre des Moldus. Plus rien n'a été pareil après ça. Progressivement, il a fait de la population magique ses serviteurs ou ses victimes. Et sa puissance rendait toute résistance de plus en plus vaine. Chaque protection paraissait vouée à l'échec, sauf une : Poudlard.

– La famille Harper bénéficiait d'une fortification magique qui tirait son pouvoir de l'ancienneté du domaine. Et notre statut représentait un autre bouclier provisoire contre de potentielles attaques. J'ai grandi suffisamment en sécurité pour entrer à Poudlard sans réelle menace.

– Mais ceux qui n'avaient pas préparés une protection suffisante étaient enrôlés, s'ils étaient Sang-Purs ou Sang-Mêlés, tués sinon. La peur ambiante était de rentrer chez soi pour y trouver une Marque-des-Ténèbres flamboyante. J'ai naïvement cru que je n'attirerais pas l'attention en devenant un modeste Soigneur aux Créatures Magiques. »

Papa fit une pause. Je n'étais pas la seule à remarquer qu'il hésitait à continuer.

« Alors, qu'as-tu fait ? »

Aedhan avait parlé sèchement. Je fus embarrassée de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Aedhan ! grondai-je. Comment oses-tu dire ça ? Laisse-le parler.

– Comment ! Peut-être que tu crois avoir tout découvert seule. Peut-être as- _tu_ décidé de ne rien nous dire ! Mais ça ne signifie pas que _je_ doive faire pareil ! Si _je_ crois que _tu_ es passée à côté de quelque chose… !

– C'est _toi_ qui es totalement à côté de la plaque, Aedhan ! lui criai-je ne me levant.

– Ah oui ? répliqua-t-il en sautant sur ses pieds. _Et toi_ donc ? Je me demande si tu crois que notre père n'a rien fait de mal, ou si ce qu'il a fait n'était en fait rien de mal ! »

Avais-je décidé de serrer le poing ? Je regardai Aedhan dans les yeux et quelque chose me frappa. Pouvait-il vraiment croire ses mots ? Est-ce que tous les indices que j'avais rassemblés pouvaient vraiment signifier autre chose… ? Pour quiconque n'était pas obsédé par mes yeux de glace que je tenais de Papa… ? Maman et lui étaient sans voix, sans doute parce que c'était la toute première dispute qu'Aedhan et moi n'ayons jamais eu. Curieusement, je ressentis un fugace plaisir pervers à voir Keelin évincée de la sorte. Tout-de-suite après, je n'eus que de la peine pour elle, comme pour Papa qui devait être blessé des soupçons de son fils.

« C'est de cette manière qu'il a failli gagner la dernière fois, dît soudain Maman d'une voix blanche, en brisant les familles, en dressant les amis contre les amis. Les uns ont commencé à se méfier de tous les autres, même de leurs alliés. Et le pire ? Que certains amis aient profité des plus dévoués pour les frapper dans le dos. »

Aedhan avala sa salive, et chacun de nous s'assit sans regarder l'autre. Maman n'avait pas parlé plus de deux fois de la dernière Guerre, ou de ses héros.

« Ils étaient de l'année supérieure à Poudlard, continua-t-elle sur sa lancée avec plus d'ardeur, mais je me souviens de chacun d'eux. La populaire Née-Moldue, Lily Evans, son grand admirateur, le célèbre James Potter, Remus Lupin et sa charmante réserve, Sirius Black, l'icône déchue, et le chanceux Peter Pettigrow. »

Tout le monde devint moins bruyant encore, si du moins c'était possible. Aedhan et Keelin ne pouvaient se souvenir de mon meilleur (et plus mystérieux) professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Mais le nom suivant passa comme un ange.

« Personne n'aurait pu prévoir à quelle point la Guerre s'apprêtait à détruire leur vie. Moi, je ne voyais que Black, Potter, Lupin et Pettigrow, comme des frères les uns pour les autres. Inséparables alors qu'ils devenaient plus mûrs à Poudlard, et les temps plus durs à l'extérieur. Pour Père et Mère, reprit Maman après avoir regardé Papa dans les yeux, c'était devenu difficile de nous envoyer loin de la maison, mes frères et moi. Et c'est contre leur volonté que mon frère aîné a rejoint les rangs des Aurors, en quittant Poudlard trois ans avant moi. Il a été trouvé mort, avec sa femme et leur nouveau-né, le jour de l'heureux événement. »

Le silence était assourdissant. Mais Maman ne nous laissa pas le temps de respirer.

« C'était un temps où l'on disparaissait si facilement que s'assurer de la cause en devenait presque vain. J'avais à peine obtenu mes ASPIC que Père m'a envoyée chez une tante éloignée, maître-hibou en Irlande. Mais les atrocités dont j'étais tenue éloignée n'ont cessé qu'avec une dernière tragédie familiale. Alors que les Potter étaient trahis à Vous-savez-qui, le Monde Magique ne sut que se réjouir de sa chute. Le lendemain du jour où le premier des Quatre est mort, l'un a été décoré de l'Ordre de Merlin Première Classe à titre posthume, un autre a été jeté en prison, et le dernier laissé à l'abandon dans un monde à la cruelle joie de vivre… _Voilà la signification du mot trahison_ , et ce qui les a dévastés jusqu'au dernier. Je voulais que vous sachiez ce que votre père et moi avons dû vivre. Rappelez-vous comment votre directeur est mort. Après seulement, vous pourrez juger de ce que nous avons traversé.

– Jamais je n'aurais rejoint cet assassin ! cria Aedhan.

– Ce que nous savons mieux que toi, fils.

– Alors, entama Aedhan en se tournant vers Papa qui avait parlé, alors tu n'as rien fait de mal, non ?

– À tes yeux, mon pire acte lors de cette Guerre aura été de fuir comme un lâche. »

Aedhan baissa les yeux. Il ouvrit deux fois la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. C'est à moi de le faire pour vous avoir caché ça. Keelin, Aedhan, Sheeva… commença Papa avant de se tourner vers Maman, Ashley, je vous présente mes excuses à tous. »

Silence… Je ne pouvais regarder ni Aedhan ni Keelin. Puis Maman parla.

« Dil, murmura-t-elle, ne t'ai-je pas dit que je les accepterai enfin lorsque tu diras tout à nous enfant ?

– Je sais ! »

Ma voix me parut anormalement aigüe, mais je me forçai à continuer.

« Je sais, repris-je en regardant Papa dans les yeux, et je les accepte.

– Ta mère à raison, Sheeva. Tu en as peut-être compris une partie, mais c'est mon devoir de parent d'admettre toute l'histoire. Elle a été mienne pendant trop longtemps, et j'ai suffisamment retardé le moment de vous l'apprendre. »

Maman et Papa se fixèrent. Puis, finalement, ils s'assirent en face de nous. Et Papa commença son histoire.

« J'ai fui. À peine y avais-je pensé que je ne pouvais plus me sortir cette idée de la tête. J'ai filé à la Moldue, d'Angleterre et de mon apprentissage. Pour ne pas mettre ma famille en danger, j'ai envoyé une lettre de Dublin où j'avais décidé de m'installer. Depuis mon enfance, j'avais appris de mes parents comment agir avec les non sorciers. À leurs yeux, j'avais déjà une identité. Alors j'ai eu peu de mal à me mêler à eux. J'ai trouvé une activité : des études vétérinaires, comment y subvenir : mes parents m'ont envoyé de l'argent, et un endroit où habiter.

« C'était perturbant au début, comme d'être de l'autre côté du Monde. La tension montait, et des échanges de coups de feu survenaient de manière inexplicable. J'ai pris conscience des actes de Vous-savez-qui du point de vue d'un Moldu en cherchant à en être un. Mais j'ai fait profil bas en me concentrant sur mes études. Pendant plusieurs années, j'en ai beaucoup appris sur la santé animale, comme sur la vie sociale Moldue. J'étais appliqué pour mes professeurs, un sacré numéro pour mes amis, et… eh bien, « malheureusement déjà casé » pour un grand nombre de filles de mon âge.

« Je pouvais rire avec beaucoup d'entre elles, mais je n'en voyais qu'une. »

Bouche bée, Aedhan fixait Papa. Quant à Keelin, elle clignait répétitivement des yeux. Je retins un petit rire, et observai Maman qui restait impassible.

« Maureen… parlait à cœur ouvert. Elle était forte, peu impressionnable, et voulait devenir avocate. Son éloquence laissait difficilement indifférent. Il était extrêmement simple, en vérité, de s'attacher à elle. Et je n'étais pas le seul de la bande à faire preuve de galanterie lorsque quelqu'un cherchait verbalement, voir physiquement, à lui faire ravaler ses paroles. Mais aucun autre n'affrontait ses foudres en lui conseillant de faire attention. Peut-être étais-je le seul suffisamment courageux (ou inconscient, qui sait) pour faire face à ses humeurs lorsqu'elle se transformait en une harpie belliqueuse aux boucles et au regard ténébreux ? »

Je cachai mon hoquet de surprise dans un toussotement.

« Dans cette région, les Modus appréciaient peu qu'une femme étudie pour être autre chose que professeur ou sage-femme. Mais ça ne l'a pas arrêtée. C'était grisant de courtiser sa charmante ténacité. C'était la première fois que j'étais fou d'une femme. Je l'aurais suivie jusqu'au bout du Monde. Alors quand elle a dut partir pour l'Irlande du Nord afin de trouver plus facilement un travail, une fois diplômée, j'ai saisi ma chance. Elle avait de la famille là-bas. Moi, j'entrais également dans le monde professionnel. J'ai pris mon courage à deux mains pour me présenter à ses parents. Et c'est le 1er juillet 1978 que j'ai demandé Maureen Fletchley en mariage.

« Pendant une année entière, j'ai travaillé dans la campagne nord-irlandaise alors qu'elle vivait chez un oncle. Puis le temps est venu de préparer nos noces. Mais l'hiver précédent, il y avait eu une autre catastrophe inexpliquée en Irlande. Des dizaines de personnes étaient morte dans une immense explosion sans aucun intérêt apparent pour Vous-savez-qui. Et je craignais qu'il vienne à frapper à l'aveugle parmi mes êtres chers.

« Alors cette paisible existence a pris fin. On disait que la rage se répandait dans les fermes environnantes. J'ai été appelé par un fermier, il avait dut abattre son chien qui avait mordu l'une de ses vaches. Mais il n'y avait nulle trace de la maladie sur le corps que j'ai examiné. Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de vérifier que ma baguette était bien cachée dans la poche intérieure de ma blouse. Je ne m'en séparais plus depuis une semaine déjà. La vache était attachée dans la même étable. Alors une fois sûr que le fermier était sorti avec le reste du bétail, j'ai utilisé ma baguette pour la première fois depuis que j'avais commencé à me faire passer pour un étudiant Moldu. Ce que j'ai découvert était perturbant, mais ce n'était rien face à ce qui a suivi.

« Je n'étais pas le seul sorcier alentour. _Elle_ s'appelait Gamp. C'était une Serdaigle de ma promotion. Elle n'en était pas à sa première utilisation de l' _Imperium_ , et je dois dire qu'elle y excellait. J'ai été obligé de me dresser entre elle et le pauvre fermier sur lequel elle avait lancé l'ensemble du troupeau. Elle m'a reconnu au premier coup d'œil, et ça ne lui a pas plus du tout. Elle m'accusé d'être un traître qui défendait des Moldus plutôt que les siens. Comment ai-je su qu'elle ne voulait pas seulement dire Traître-à-son-Sang ? Je l'ignore. Mais elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher de me hurler que son mari en avait fini avec mes parents. Le combat qui suivit était chaotique. Je me rappelle m'être demandé ce qu'elle avait fait à mes parents, avoir attaqué, paré, tout recommencé. Et puis ça s'est fini. Je me suis à peine soucié d'improviser les traces d'un accident. Le fermier était gravement blessé : j'ai fait tout mon possible avec mes mains et ma baguette, puis je luis ai jeté un sort d'Amnésie avant de disparaître avec le corps de Gamp.

« De chez moi, il ne restait plus rien. Un incendie, monstrueux et gigantesque finissait de dévorer ce qui avait été mon enfance. J'ai filé comme un fou jusqu'à Sainte-Mangouste. Ce qui j'y ai trouvé de ma mère n'avait même plus la force de trembler. Elle m'a reconnu immédiatement, et a trouvé le pouvoir de fixer sur moi ses yeux bleu-gris, brûlés et aveugles, tout ce qui était encore ma mère sous cet amas d'onguent inefficace. Les guérisseurs m'ont dit qu'elle était parvenue à leur âtre par la Poudre de Cheminette, seule et terriblement brûlée. Je ne l'ai pas quittée pendant trois jours entiers. Ses derniers.

« Lorsque que je suis revenu pour réunir ma mère et le sol noir dans lequel gisait mon père, je suis tombé sur une amie d'enfance nouvellement mariée. Elle venait d'hériter des écuries familiales. Après s'être patiemment enquise à mon propos, et de mon geste qu'elle peinait à comprendre, elle m'a offert de reprendre son héritage. Elle voulait quitter la région et était heureuse de pouvoir laisser le domaine à un vétérinaire qui connaissait la maison.

« J'ai reconstruit ma vie ici. Et c'est ici que j'ai établit mon foyer avec une sorcière que j'ai eu la chance de rencontrer et d'aimer. Jamais je n'ai regretté d'avoir fondé cette famille, ici avec toi, Ashley, ni de vous y avoir élevés : Sheeva, Aedhan, Keelin.

« Mais mon devoir n'est pas encore accomplit. Car l'été 1991, une lettre est arrivée jusqu'ici. Elle était de Maureen Finch-Fletchley dont le fils unique était appelé à Poudlard. Son père était mort depuis longtemps. Mais elle était sûre que ses aptitudes avaient été héritées de quelqu'un d'autre, tout comme ses yeux bleu-gris… Pendant des années, je l'ai aidée à faire face à ce monde, sans que Justin n'en ai jamais rien su. Ç'avait été sans danger pour lui d'être Né-Moldu, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. J'avais voulu éviter une situation embarrassante. Mais par ma faute nous sommes tous presque sûrement en danger. Je vous demande pardon, car maintenant j'ai le devoir de le mettre en sécurité. »

* * *

 _Et si vous vouliez me laisser un petit quelque chose..._


	3. Comment Maman a réagi

_Je tenais à ne pas vous faire attendre avant que les bouleversements commencent. Amusez-vous bien!_

* * *

Comment Maman a réagi

* * *

La _Gazette du Sorcier_ , qui avait déclenché toute l'histoire, était posée sur la table. Elle était intitulée du très éclairant : _Les sorcières et sorciers de second cycle qui auront été reconnus sont priés de suivre l'enseignement dispensé à Poudlard_ … Comment avait-on pu en arriver là ?

« _Les sorcières et sorciers_ … _qui auront été reconnus_ … ? C'est… ?

– … écœurant ! »

Je n'avais pas réfléchi avant d'interrompre mon frère. Toute l'attention se porta sur moi. Après avoir dégluti, je jetai un regard excédé à la photo d'Ombrage. Quel crapaud, celle-là, avec son insupportable sourire victorieux !

« Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire exactement ? Comment peut-on… reconnaître des « _sorcières et sorciers_ » ?

– ça présage un enregistrement des Nés-Moldus… _au minimum_ …

– Des Nés-Moldus avérés ou supposés… »

La même expression marquait le visage de mes parents : sourcils froncés, regard acéré, mâchoire serrée. Quelque chose clochait. Quelque chose d'autre… ça ne pouvait pas être si énorme… !

« Le Ministère de la Magie est tombé ?!

– C'est envisageable, commença Maman, mais n'en parle qu'à l'intérieure d'une bulle Impassibilisée.

– _Alors c'est vrai ?_

– Il faut que tu te montres très prudent à ce propos, Aedhan. J'espère que c'est clair !

– Ta mère a raison, fils. Ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air. Il y va de ta sécurité, mais aussi de celle de tes sœurs. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

– Par ailleurs, Maureen et Justin Finch-Fletchley sont aussi impliqués. »

Keelin ne défigea pas. Mais Aedhan rougit alors que Papa se tournait en même temps que moi vers Maman. Elle se leva. Quelle ne fût pas ma surprise lorsqu'elle se plaça derrière Papa pour poser les deux mains sur ses épaules. « Dil, j'accepte pleinement tes excuses désormais. » On pouvait entendre une mouche voler. Apparemment, Aedhan ne savait plus comment respirer. Papa tourna un visage coupable vers Maman. Ils s'observèrent sans émettre le moindre son. Depuis combien de temps n'avions-nous pas été évincés d'une de leurs conversations silencieuses ?

« Il sera temps de se disputer plus tard, Dil. Je te suis cette fois. Que prévois-tu pour Justin ?

– Le Ministère ne mettra pas longtemps à trouver leur adresse, s'il ne l'a pas déjà. Il doit… Ils doivent déménager au plus vite.

– Dans ce cas, répondit Maman devant les yeux baissés de Papa sans s'attarder sur l'emploi du pluriel, il vaudrait mieux ajouter une protection à l'Incartabilité. »

Papa n'en avait que très peu parlé. Peut-être même que c'est ce qui me fait croire qu'il s'était difficilement remis de la Guerre qui avait eu lieu. Il ne nous avait jamais accompagnés sur un balai. Il utilisait rarement sa baguette… Pour moi, il se tenait à l'écart du monde magique. D'où l'Incartabilité. Maman l'avait toujours présentée à sa clientèle comme un gage de confiance qu'elle réclamait au nom de la première qualité de son dressage de chouettes et de hiboux : le meilleur de Grande-Bretagne et d'Irlande. Mais seul mon cousin avait été invité, et encore, ses parents l'ont toujours accompagné en utilisant de la Poudre de Cheminette. Les rares bienvenus à l' _écurie-aux-Hiboux_ étaient les cavaliers Moldus qui venaient monter.

« Que proposes-tu ? demanda Papa après un moment.

– Durant la Guerre, mes parents ont parlés du sortilège de Fidelitas. Il consiste à cacher un secret au plus profond d'une personne magique, la seule à pouvoir le révéler.

– Qu'entends-tu par « secret », le comprends-tu comme « information » ?

– Oui, par exemple, mais aussi comme « lieu ». Ce serait un sort si puissant qu'il rendrait une superficie entièrement imperceptible. Mon frère, Lance, doit avoir un grimoire magique là-dessus. À moins qu'Aintìn ne m'ait laissé quelque chose qui en parle.

– Mais allons-nous… ? Je veux dire… Qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire ? Est-ce que concrètement Justin et sa mère vont venir ici ?

– Sheeva… Il serait plus sûr de les héberger, reprit Maman, la question en maintenant de savoir quand nous allons les accueillir.

– Dès que possible. »

Maman se tourna vers Papa.

« Et qu'entends-tu par « possible » ? As-tu la moindre idée de comment t'y prendre pour les contacter à ce propos ?

– J'ai leur adresse. La poste Moldue n'est certainement pas assez rapide, tes hiboux par contre…

– Dil ! l'interrompit Maman en frappant la table de ses mains. Tu ne peux pas aborder ce sujet par le biais d'une lettre !

– Et qu'attends-tu de me ? Est-ce que je peux _sérieusement_ débarquer de nulle part pour dire à Justin que je suis son père ? Et naturellement, j'ajouterais : « Suis-moi, mon fils ! Tu es en danger et obligé de me faire confiance ! » _Voilà ce à quoi tu pensais_?

– _Bien sûr, tu serais plus convaincant par écrit !_ »

Papa se leva, mais Maman ne recula pas devant lui. Keelin grogna : son premier son de la discussion. Aedhan avait même recommencé à respirer. Il marmonna.

– Eh bien, par contre il était sûr que le « temps de se disputer » n'allait pas venir si « tard » que ça. »

Je lui lançai un coup-d'œil. Il ne regardait carrément ni Maman, ni Papa, qui devenaient aussi rouge l'un que l'autre.

« _Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, Aedhan !_

– _Si ! Il a raison ! Est-ce que vous n'en avez pas marre de toujours vous disputer ?_ »

Mes parents firent le même mouvement dans ma direction. À ma grande surprise (ainsi qu'à mon grand soulagement) ma sœur m'apporta son soutien.

« Oui ! Toujours ! Et encore maintenant ! Non, mais pourquoi ?

– Est-ce vous n'avez rien de plus important à faire qu'à vous prendre la tête ? »

Après qu'ils se soient tous les deux regardés, Papa prit la parole.

« … Peut-être que c' _est_ important, au bout du compte. Pendant une guerre, nous devons ressentir, nous devons savoir, que nous pouvons nous fier l'un à l'autre.

– On pourrait en dire « maintenant ou jamais », ajouta Maman, mais vous avez raison. Mieux vaut tard que jamais. Et maintenant, nous avons autre chose à régler… Tout d'abord, il nous faut préparer des excuses, pour que personne là-bas ne soupçonne leur destination, et justifier ici que nous hébergions des inconnus. Ensuite, il faudra les convaincre de nous faire confiance. »

Papa baissa la tête : Maman avait raison. Je tentai une proposition.

« Est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas employer un palefrenier, Papa ?

– Eh bien… je pourrais proposer une place d'apprenti à Justin, mais… pour Maureen ?

– Au point où nous en sommes, elle comprendrait sûrement que nous aurions plus de chance de protéger l'un d'eux-deux.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Il n'est pas question de laisser la mère de Justin en danger !

– Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! Et n'est-ce pas toi qui l'as dite capable de se débrouiller seule ? Tu l'as appelée toi-même « la mère de Justin ». Et si nécessaire, elle fera de son mieux pour protéger son fils. Nous pourrions avoir besoin d'un Repousse-Moldu ! Alors nous devrions l'aider à trouver un autre abri.

– Je leur en demanderai déjà trop. Oui, je ferai irruption dans leur vie pour les mettre en sécurité, parce que c'est le moins que je leur doive… Mais les séparer… Je suis désolé, seulement je ne peux pas. Ashley, s'il-te-plaît…

– Non, le coupa Maman pour la première fois, tu ne sais pas de quoi il est question. Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'impliques. Ne le comprends-tu pas ? Tu es responsable du don de Justin. C'est ce qui te pousse à le protéger, ta culpabilité parce qu'il sera poursuivi pour ça. _Ce n'est pas une question de devoir ! Mais de besoin !_ C'est tout ! ça l'a _toujours_ été ! Depuis que tu as appris qu'il était ton fils, tu as choisi de le protéger en cachant votre lien. Tu l'as préservé de n'être que l'enfant illégitime d'une Moldue et d'un Sang-Pur, ainsi que de toute autre chose du monde magique. _Maintenant, ce dont tu as besoin, c'est d'agir en tant que père !_ Et ainsi de t'adapter à la situation pour que _chacun de tes enfants_ soit à l'abri. Est-ce que tu comprends ? Quoi qu'il faille faire ! Fais-le ! _Tout-de-suite_ ! SOIS UN Père, Dil ! Pour nos enfants aussi bien que Pour chacun des tiens ! Si tu ne trouves pas le moyen, je le ferai ! »

Les secondes passèrent sans réaction de la part de Papa. Sa tête pétrifiée restait tournée vers celle de Maman. Mais qu'en était-il de ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur… ?

Et puis elle n'était plus là… Maman, je veux dire. Elle avait quitté la cuisine sans prévenir. J'entendis ses pas rapides atteindre les marches avant de les grimper. Brusquement, je sautai sur mes pieds, comme sous _Enervatum_. Je me pressai vers le hall.

Maman était redescendue en courant. Je filai vers elle alors qu'elle tirait un long imperméable du portemanteau. Elle ouvrit la porte, vite, et je saisis une veste au hasard.

« Maman ! S'il-te-plaît, attends !

– Rentre, Poussin ! me lança-t-elle sans prendre la peine de ralentir le pas. Donne le livre d'Aintìn à ton père. Il est sur mon bureau. »

Elle s'assura toutefois que personne ne trainait dans les parages avant de rejoindre le bosquet juste en face. Morgane, merci ! Aucune randonnée équestre n'était prévue ce jour-là ! Mais je n'eus pas le temps de m'en réjouir. Maman disparaissait entre les arbres. Je courus vers notre terrain de Quidditch. Comme toujours, je sentis un frisson au moment de traverser le Repousse-Moldus. Maman arrivait au milieu de la clairière. De sa baguette, elle ouvrit la porte du vieux moulin de pierre dont elle avait fait une volière. Je la rejoins au pas de course.

« Maman ! Tu… Est-ce que tu t'envoles ?

– Ce ne sera pas long, répondit-elle en sortant son fidèle _Nimbus 2000_ du placard à balais.

– Je veux t'accompagner.

– Non, Sheeva. J'ai besoin que tu aides ton père. Prends soin d'eux. Je ne serai pas seule. »

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, elle m'embrassa sur le front. Un fois la stupéfaction passée, je ressentis un sentiment d'éveil qui m'était plus familier. Maman levait son poing ganté de cuir en hélant : « Tintreach ! »

Aussi vite que l'éclair, que son nom, un rapace noir fit son apparition sur la main de Maman. Elle me demanda de tenir son balai alors qu'elle verrouillait la porte d'un coup de baguette magique. Le faucon pèlerin à la couleur inhabituelle me regarda droit dans les yeux. Je percevais de la force vive ainsi qu'une lueur de défi. Je répondis en soutenant le regard perçant de ses yeux. Il avait intérêt à revenir nous chercher au moindre problème. Après tout, n'était-ce pas le plus rapide messager de Maman ? _Il avait intérêt… ! Compris ?_ Il baissa les yeux lorsque Maman reprit son _Nimbus 2000_.

« Pendant combien de temps… ?

– Dans quatre jours, Tintreach sera de retour avec un message, avec eux et moi si nous sommes chanceux.

– Mais à quoi penses-tu ? ça… Tu as dit que ça devenait dangereux dehors !

– Seule une mère peut en convaincre une autre. Et oui : nous sommes pressés par le temps. Alors, s'il-te-plaît, souhaite moi bonne chance… »

Elle enfourcha son balai et requit l'envol du faucon. « Tintreach ? » Cette fois, je sentis que son aura inspirait le respect, à l'instant où l'oiseau déploya ses ailes. J'étais bouche bée. Tintreach volait en cercle : il attendait Maman. Elle me regarda et dît : « J'ai confiance en toi, Poussin. » Puis elle Désillusionna son balai avant de retourner sa baguette vers elle.

« Maman ?... Puisse Merlin te donner force et protection. »

Elle me sourît… et devint floue jusqu'à devenir une silhouette de verre sans reflet. Le souffle de son envol m'ébouriffa les cheveux. Et je n'eus pas à voir disparaître Tintreach derrière la cime des arbres, après un dernier cercle, pour sentir leur présence s'effacer.

* * *

 _Je compte publier le chapitre suivant dans deux mois... alors d'ici là, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire : commenter!_


End file.
